freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Ride-Gashat
Ride-Gashat is the device similar to game cartridges from PR the Series: Sun and Moon. This Ride-Gashats were the regular game catridges that compatible to Game Driver and Game Driver β. They were created by Gashat Foundations led by Monto Jackson. History Past time Sun and Moon Functions Base-Up To transform into Level 1 Rider, Level-Up In order to transform any Level-Up Form, Critical Finisher List of the Ride-Gashats Team Samuel Ride-Gashats Yin Samuel Nakaoka the Second (Singular Rider S-DT) *'Drago Hunter Tamer Gashat (Alola Version)' - An very popular monster-hunting/taming game that can hunt or tame the dragon monsters and the Alola version of regular Drago Hunter Tamer Gashat. Samuel Nakaoka likes the game which he buy it. This Gashat is actually may play as a flute much to Kumon and Tsumiki's surprises with Monto explains about. It allows to transforms into Singular Rider S-DT Level 1. *'Safari Wildbeast Gashat' - The wildlife simulation game that can see the animals wildlife journey. It allows to transforms into Singular Rider S-DT Level 2: Drago Safari Hunter Wild. *'Bosou Bike Gashat' - The bike racing game that six players begin to race the tournament. It allows to transforms into Singular Rider S-DT Level 3: Drago Bosou Hunter. *'Pac-Man Daisaikyo Gashat' - An Pac-Man game that can defeat the ghosts. It allows to transforms into Singular Rider S-DT Level 3B: Drago Pac-Tamer. *'Navigator Kaizoku Gashat' - An pirate game that was embodiment of Data Nami. It allows to transforms into Singular Rider S-DT Level 5: Navi-Kaizoku Drago Hunter Tamer, the first Level 5 that evolves the Level-Up Form into Level-Up 5 Form. Kumon Kai (Singular Rider Baron-Quest) *'Clash Quest Gashat' - An role-playing game that can enter the story quest to beat the main antagonist. It allows to transforms into Singular Rider Baron-Quest (the reformed Kamen Rider Baron) Level 1. *'Fantasy Island/Railing Undead Shooter Gashat Dual' - An double game role-playing and rail-shooting game that can either fight the mystic enemies in Fantasy Island or kill the undeads to reach the boss stage in Railing Undead Shooter. It allows to transforms into Singular Rider Baron-Quest Level 3: Fantasy/Railing Shooter Quest. Tsumiki Kashiwagi (Singular Rider Rhythm) *'Rhythm-Mi-Fa Disco Gashat' - An rhythm game that can play the rhythm songs. It allows to transforms into Singular Rider Rhythm Level 1. *'Samurai Bushigiri Gashat' - An samurai action and hack-and-slash game that the samurai fights the enemy samurai to earn the greatest samurai. It allows to transforms into Singular Rider Rhythm Level 2: Samurai Disco. *'Jet Fighter Gashat' - An air vehicle shooting game that the jet player can destroy the enemies to reach the boss. It allows to transforms into Singular Rider Rhythm Level 4: Jet Fight Disco. Villain Ride-Gashats Samuel D-ark (Singular Rider Rosez-S) *'Rose Buster Gashat' - An shooting game that the players can kill the mutant plants to defeat the main antagonist: Rose Lady. It allows to transform into Singular Rider Rosez-S Level 1. *'Mighty Funky Gashat' *'Darkcore Viral Machine Gashat' - It the Darkcore version of Viral Machine Gashat. The one of the few Viral Machine Gashats was stolen and corrupted by Samuel D-ark (who was form allied with Goku Black). Trivia Category:Arsenals Category:Transformation Devices